


SweetE One Shots

by InFairWingHellsing



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Rating May Change, Short One Shot, Smut, SweetE, Swethel, Tags May Change, mentions of Betty Cooper - Freeform, mentions of Jugghead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: This will be a collection of my Swethel (Sweet Pea/Ethel Muggs) fanfictions. They were first posted on my tumblr account and I decided to spread the love to AO3.These chapters will be finished One Shots and if you have any prompt for me to write, I will do my best to fullfill it. Don't be shy.





	1. Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Riverdale series or the Archie comics, only the ideas for these fanfiction are mine.
> 
> English is not my first language so if you find any spelling errors, please point them out to me or don't, either way is fine.

Sweet Pea sat on the couch, looking at all the people around him, friends of Betty’s, he presumed, sine the most of them were so not Southside. He loved Jugghead as if he was a brother and Betty like a sister, but sitting here in this room full of people who gave him weird looks was just a bit too much. The other Southside Serpents were deeply into conversations with others, which had him thinking. Was he being looked at weird, because he wore his leather jacket? Was he sitting here alone because they were afraid of him?

„Hey Sweet Pea, everything alright?“, Jugghead asked him as he sat beside him on the couch, beer in hand. The taller young man looked at his leader and growled at him, knowing that he would get the message. „Come on man, lighten up.“, he slapped Sweet Pea lightly on the shoulder.  
When Betty came towards them, she wasn't alone. Sweet Peas eyes focused on the newcomer and he knew her instantly. She was the nice girl from school, who gut bullied way too much and had gone through so much. Ethel, he believed her name was. He had picked it up one day in school when some of the guys were trash talking about her. Called her names and wanted to hurt this angel more, than she already was. He had kicked both of their asses for that. He might not know her personally, but every time he saw her walking the halls, or sitting in the cafeteria by herself he wanted to protect her from the rest of the world, like she was the most precious thing in it.

He knew they were lying then, and seeing her here, all dressed up, he saw it with his own eyes. She was breathtaking. Her red locks curled without her typical hairband around her head, her eyes shone with kindness, her lips, painted a deep red. The short dark green dress she wore, was highlighting her natural red hair and freckled pale skin even more. 

When Jugghead nudged his shoulder, he coughed a bit, looking away, afraid that he was caught staring. Betty though smirked at him, yes, she definitely saw him stare. „Sweet Pea, I think you haven't met Ethel yet. Ethel Muggs, this is my good and loyal friend Sweet Pea.“, she introduced them to each other and Sweet Pea stood up, not wanting to be rude. Now as they stood before each other he was amazed that she wasn't that much shorter than him. Now he knew why the boys at school were such assholes, they were probably intimidated by her height and couldn't handle a girl like her. She was all woman, no girl could compare. 

When Ethel held her hand towards him to shake, he saw a shy smile grace her red lips, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her right here and now. People surrounding them be damned. He held back and shook the offered hand, electricity surging through both of them. Betty shot Jugghead a knowing look and he slid off the couch, taking his girlfriend to the others. 

So here they sat looking at each other, talking about everything and nothing and Sweet Pea never felt more whole than this. When he made her laugh, he was mesmerized by her. Her laugh was so pure and true, he felt desire surging through his body. His nostrils flared, he had to cool down. „Hey, everything alright?“, she asked him, seeing him breath heavily, still so innocent, he mused. He decided to take his chances.

Without saying anything he took her hand and together they went outside and away from prying eyes. As soon as they were standing a few feet away from the house under the clear night he crushed his lips to hers. Ethel was surprised, and at first she put her hands to his chest to push him away, but that thought went out the window as soon as one of his hands weaved into her curls, angling her head so he could kiss her even more passionately. 

Sweet Pea was afraid she would push him away as soon as he felt her hands on his chest, but when she kissed him back and fisted her hands into his shirt, he knew that what he felt was right.

They both didn't even know why it happened or exactly how it happened, but they never felt more at home than in this moment. Their kiss lasted an eternity, at least that is what it felt like and made them both want more. When they finally parted both had stupid smiles on their faces and Ethels lipstick was halfway gone, now partly transferred to Sweet Pea. Suddenly the world looked a bit brighter for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is most welcome.


	2. From Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea had noticed her the very first time he walked through the halls of Riverdale High. Ethel had noticed him the very first time, he walked through the halls of Riverdale High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Riverdale series or the Archie comics, only the ideas for these fanfiction are mine.

From Afar

Sweet Pea had noticed her the very first time he walked through the halls of Riverdale High. The first thing he noticed was that she was almost every time alone, wandering the halls, clutching the books to her chest. After that he started to notice some other things, like her height, her red curly hair, her expressive eyes, that red hairband she always wore. She was well dressed, more conservative than most girls at the school, but he found her irresistible.

When he learned her name, he repeated it over and over in his mind, to not ever forget it.  
He noticed how she fiddled with her hands when she was nervous, he noticed that she was sometimes bullied, because she wasn't as thin as the other girls, or as small as them. He noticed that she took the bullying, could see the fury afterward shining in her eyes. 

The Serpent had noticed that she was easy to blush at someone complimenting her. She had good grades, that was something Betty had told him, when he was frustrated because his grades weren't good. He had fallen in love with her without even knowing her, only watching her from afar. A girl like her, beautiful, smart and in his eyes perfect, would never go for a misfit like him.

–

Ethel had noticed him the very first time, he walked through the halls of Riverdale High. The first things she noticed was that he never was alone, he always was in the company of the other Southside Serpents. After that she started to notice some other things, like his height, he was one of the few boys who were taller than her. He was handsome and that was something other girls noticed as well. Whispering about him, when he went past them. He looked like your typical bad boy, but she found him incredibly hot. 

When she learned his name, she thought that it fit his appearance, but not the reputation he had. She noticed how he clenched his fists in anger, as soon as someone was insulting his friends, or talking shit about the Southside. She noticed that he never punched them, because he knew he would get suspended from school, and he wanted to be by his friends.

The redhead had noticed how he scratched his head, when someone said something to him, he didn't want to hear. His grades weren't that good, at least that was what Betty had told her in hopes she could help him. 

She had fallen in Love with him without even knowing him, only watching him from afar. A guy like him, badass, hot as hell and loyal to his friends would never go for a girl like her.

–

They were both nervous, standing in front of the other for the first time, being introduced by Betty, who had asked Ethel to help Sweet Pea with his math assignment.  
The Blonde smirked when she saw both of them shake hands and their dreamy looks in their eyes. They were a match made in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is most welcome.


	3. Confessions in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of like an unspoken rule for him. Don't date a Northsider, don't fall in Love with them, and Sweet Pea always held to that unspoken rule, but it seems that fate wanted to test him. The test came in the form of Ethel Muggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Riverdale series or the Archie comics, only the ideas for these fanfiction are mine.
> 
> English is not my first language so if you find any spelling errors, please point them out to me or don't, either way is fine.

Confessions in the Rain

It was kind of like an unspoken rule for him. Don't date a Northsider, don't fall in Love with them, and Sweet Pea always held to that unspoken rule, but it seems that fate wanted to test him. The test came in the form of Ethel Muggs. A pretty girl with curly red hair, bright eyes, a curvaceous body and a personality that could match his. When he met her at school they instantly connected. She tutored him in math and he helped her out with the bullies. They became friends pretty quick and Jugghead even teased that they were such a cute pair. He had only growled at the suggestion, but in his head he could see that. The tall boys heart began to beat faster everytime he saw her or talked to her. One day when he couldn't take it anymore he pushed her away, saying some cruel things to her to make her hate him, so it would be easier for him to live without her.

2 weeks after that he saw her looking at him in the cafeteria and tears shone in her eyes when he quickly averted his gaze. She hurried out and he felt like an ass. “You know you are allowed to love. Doesn't matter which side”, Jugghead whispered to his friend and gave him a kind hearted slap on the shoulder. Sweet Pea didn't know what he should do, so after school he went to the river, sat down and thought. After a few hours he knew what he had to do. 

So here he stodd in front of the house where the girl lived he had fallen in love with so easily. The rain was pouring down, his hair was in his eyes, stuck to his face and still he stood. He had no idea what he could do, she was like an Angel in this cold, dark world. The shy girl, Ethel Muggs had come into his dark, bland existence like a light in the dark. She was nice to him, where others were mean, she was honest where others lied and her eyes alsways shone brightly, no matter how dark the times were. 

When he saw the light in the entryway and her silhouette come to the door he ran, not knowing where to or what he could do. His mind was torn, he wanted to uphold his self made rule, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to wrap her into his arms, kiss her, fuck her and just simply love her. She would never fall for a guy like him, that he was almost certain of. 

He ended up in a clearing of a forest and looked at the sky, hoping that maybe it had an final answer. 

„Sweet Pea?“, came her questioning voice and it sent chills down his spine. When he turned around and saw her standing there with an umbrella in her hands, looking worried at him, his mind went into overdrive. Before she could react, he stalked over to her, crushing her mouth to his and he swore it felt like coming home. It felt like everything he had missed. Ethel hadn't expected that, she had so many scenarios in her mind, but this had definitely not been one of them. She gasped into his mouth, let go of the umbrella and slung her arms around his neck. His hands were wandering, grabbing at everything they could touch and both of their minds went into overdrive. 

He pulled her closer to his wet body, both of their clothes clinging to them. The rain seemed to be forgotten, only their need for each other pulsating through their bodies.

“I love you”, she whispered against his lips, which made him break their kiss and look into her eyes. His mind registered the words she just said. Her eyes shone brightly at him with love and affection, her hair was dripping wet, her lips swollen and red from kissing. She never looked prettier to him. His took her face into both of his hands, and as he moved towards her he whispered against her lips “I love you too” They were lost again into the kiss until she broke it this time, finally her mind began to clear and she slapped him, as hard as she could. His head snapped to the right as her palm connected to his cheek. He looked dumbfounded at her, wasn't sure if she was crying or if that was the rain. “You were such an asshole. Now you come here and tell me you love me?!”, she yelled at him ´, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. “You are right, I was an asshole. I am so sorry for that...I..I was afraid”, he told her honestly and saw her eyes get a little wider. “I was afraid because I was falling in love with you. I was afraid of this whole Northside Southside thing. I was afraid of my feelings. I was an asshole to you in hopes my feelings would change, but they didn't. I still wanted to hold you, I wanted to kiss you, protect you and...”, his voice broke and she hugged him tightly to her. “It's okay. I just...I was angry that you turned so mean all of a sudden. I thought you were like the others. I was afraid too.” she whispered into his ear as he clung to her like she was the last person on this world, afraid to let go. 

“Wanna get out of the rain?”, she asked him and felt his nod against her shoulder. She picked up her discarded umbrella and took his hand in hers. It was big and warm and made her feel safe. Together they walked towards her house. “A warm shower would be nice.”, he mumbled and sneezed as she giggled. “That can be arranged” He looked at their entwined hands and felt whole, his heart bursting with love.

When they were at the door he pressed himself against her as she unlocked the door. He knew she could feel him, feel his desire for her. “Your shower big enough for two?”, he asked in a rough voice as one of his hands wandered to her ass and squeezed. She turned beet red and coughed. The door was open and as she tugged him inside she smiled at him. “Lets go shower”, she whispered and saw him swallow as they both went to shower. 

They knew that they didn’t need to be afraid of tomorrow or any other day as long as they were together.


	4. Light Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So whats your name?”, she asked him suddenly and grinned shyly at him, seeing his brows knit together a bit. “You wanna know my name?” The Northsiders he met had never cared for pleasantries, maybe this girl really was different. God he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Riverdale Series or the Archie Comics.
> 
> There will be SMUT in this chapter. I think I am getting better at writing it.

Light me Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Riverdale or the Archie Comics, only the idea for this fanfiction is mine.

 

Living in the Southside of Riverdale was a battle everyday, or so she thought. Their school was full of gangs and drugs. Ethel Muggs, living in the Northside of Riverdale, felt so out of place in the library section of the Southside High. She had volunteered to tutor here as well as Riverdale High. When Weatherbee had came up to her with the question, at first she had looked at him as if he had grown a second head, but somehow she found herself saying yes.

So here she sat in the library of the Southside High waiting for them to turn up, hoping they would turn up. She fiddled with her fingers, a bad habit, which she did whenever she was nervous. When the door opened and 3 young men walked in, going straight for her she tensed a bit. She tried to calm herself down, still perplexed that they even showed, since one of the teachers in this place told her they were not here to learn.

„Yo, Cutie, you the one who's supposed to tutor us?“, one of them asked, his gray eyes scanning her from head to toe. She tensed even more, but willed it to not show on her face. „Yeah, I am Ethel. Nice to meet you.“, the red haired girl said. Thank God her voice didn't waver, she was afraid if she showed them how insecure and scared she was they would pounce on that.

The three guys looked at her. „I am Robert.“, the one who had spoken first, introduced himself and sat down right in front of her, smiling a wolfish grin at her, which made her even more uncomfortable. Her mind was berating her for agreeing to tutor these guys. „The name's Luke.“, a tall blonde haired boy asked and flexed the muscles in his arms for show. The third one sighed and introduced himself as Josh.

The tutoring went really well, even though Ethel had to swat Roberts hands away because he was constantly trying to touch her. After the hour was up she stood, thanked them for the hard work and packed her bag. She felt him behind her, pressing himself against her. “I think I have to thank you for the help. How about I make you really happy?”, Robert asked and she could feel the bulge against her ass and she panicked. She shook him off with so much force that he fell to the floor. While Luke laughed at that, Josh crossed his arms and looked annoyed. “Serves you well, you fucking wolf fucker”, Luke gasped between fits of laughter. Ethel apologized and almost ran out of there. As soon as she was outside she put her backpack on, calmed her nerves and her breathing and started to walk home. 

It was already starting to get dark and she shivered a bit at the thought that she had to be back in two days to tutor these 3. “Hey Cutie!”, someone yelled and she heard footsteps and when she turned around she saw Robert with another guy walking fast towards her. She didn't stop, just walked a bit faster, hoping he would leave her alone. 

When their footsteps got faster and closer to her she stopped and turned around, ready to face them. “What do you want?”, she asked him with a hard voice and saw him grin. “I thought maybe me and my friend could walk you a bit? I mean it is kinda dangerous in these streets”, he asked and saw her frown, not believing him. “Thanks for the offer, but I am fine. Thanks” With that she smiled shortly and started walking again but got interrupted as soon as Robert grabbed her wrist. “Don't be rude” his growling voice scared her and in panic she smashed her backpack into his face. Robert letting go of her wrist fell down and held his nose which was bleeding. “You bitch!”, he shouted and his friend was ready to strike as another person appeared. “I think you guys should go”, said the person and stood behind Ethel, with crossed arms over his chest. They only saw his leather jacket and left abruptly.

When the red haired girl turned around and saw him she hoped she was not blushing. God this guy was hot. “Hey, you alright?”, he asked in a small voice and inspected her with his eyes to see if she had any injuries. “No...yeah...I am fine.”, Her stammering made him grin and she realized then that he was a member of the Southside Serpents. She had learned to never judge a book by its cover and took a deep and calming breath. “Thank you” she grabbed her backpack, dusted it off and slung it back over her shoulder. He had noticed that she was super pretty, tall, curvaceous with big doe eyes. Yep she was definitely interesting. “So I've never seen you here”, he asked as he walked casually besides her, and Ethel had no problem with it. How often were you saved by such a hot guy who also seemed to be super nice.  
“I was tutoring in the Southside High.” His step faltered a bit, of course the girl had to be a Northsider. If she were from here he would have noticed her at School. “So you think you are better than us?” Okay that was an unexpected question and she looked at him bewildered. “What, no. Principal Weatherbee asked me, because there was no one willing to tutor at the Southside High. I said yes, I tutor at Riverdale High too” The tall teen contemplated that answer a bit and then shrugged. Pretty and intelligent? It seemed to be his lucky day. “So whats your name?”, she asked him suddenly and grinned shyly at him, seeing his brows knit together a bit. “You wanna know my name?” The Northsiders he met had never cared for pleasantries, maybe this girl really was different. God he hoped so.

“Sweet Pea” Normally people outside the Serpents laughed at his “name” but she didn't and that earned her even more points. “So can I get your name?” He wanted to know her name, wanted to remember it. “Ethel, my name is Ethel Muggs” he made sure to remember it. 

They were talking about so many things and he found himself drawn like a moth to a flame to this girl. She captivated him. She was pretty, smart and funny but also shy with something more dark underlying. He was sure about that. He didn't even notice that they were already at Ethel’s home. He had walked the whole way with her. “So thanks Sweet Pea. I mean it. Thank you” just as he was about to shrug it off and walk away she kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Good night. Stay safe” were her words as she disappeared into her home. 

The spot where she had kissed him still burned the next day. 

The next time she tutored the tall Serpent was already waiting for her, this time with his motorcycle. A second helmet ready he smiled at her. Robert following her outside growled and went in another direction upon seeing Sweet Pea waiting for Ethel. “So is this becoming a thing, now?”, she asked him approaching slowly with a shy smile on her face. He shrugged. “Why, is it bad?” She shook her head which made her curls bounce. “Just checking.” When she laughed his heart warmed up. “Hope you are not afraid to ride with me?” Her answer was grabbing the second helmet from him and biting her lower lip.   
He drover her to her home, riding slowly because he wanted this moment to last as she hugged him from behind, and his stomach did a flip at that. Her presence so close to him did things and he could feel his dick get hard. 

They arrived and when she took the helmet off and gave it back to him, he took his off and smiled at her. He turned his bike off and turned towards her. She started to blush, he was just too damn hot, and suddenly she felt bold. She grabbed him by the lapel of his leather jacket and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Sweet Pea grabbed her arm when Ethel turned around and tugged her closer to him. His lips found hers once again and his teeth scraped her bottom lip, his tongue sliding along and she opened up to him. She tasted like strawberries and vanilla and something so unique he was instantly hooked. As she slung her arms around his neck he let one hand curl into her hair, tugging a bit and giving him a better angle to kiss her more deeply. Ethel swore she could feel her legs go weak. She had never been kissed like this, so much lust, so much passion and he was such a great kisser. Ethel broke the kiss first, whispering against his lips. “Wow” He grinned and pecked her lips once more. “See you next time?” was his question as he turned his bike on . “Yeah, most definitely” 

But there wasn't a next time as she was told that tutoring at Southside High had been canceled. Later she found out it was because the school was closing. So when the students were coming to Riverdale High she was not so surprised to see him here, walking the halls like he owned them. His eyes found hers instantly and he went over to her. She could feel others watching. “Hey Ethel, seems like we are on the same school now, isn't that great?”, he asked her, leaning against the locker right next to hers and saw her blush. “It is...Sweet Pea.” A guy walked past them. “Wow you really going after Big Ethel? Boy what a waste of time.”, he said in passing and Sweet Pea whipped around, grabbing him by his shirt. “What did you say?!”, the serpent boy growled angrily and Jugghead came to the rescue. “Sweet Pea, let him go” The tall teen pushed the guy back with such force he stumbled and almost fell to the ground. He felt a hand grab his and he was tugged away. It was Ethel, leading him away from that scene and when they were away from prying eyes and curious ears. He was still trying to calm down his eyes looking at the girl who had so easily wormed herself into his heart. Before that he sometimes wondered if he was able to feel this kind of...love? He wasn't quite sure if it was love, but it was something.

“You are going to have a hard time here, don't make it any harder for you”, she advised him, making him look at her strange, not getting what she meant. “Many guys at this school make fun of me, calling me Big Ethel, or Big Girl or Fat or some other mean things. I am not the girl you want to be seen with.” He was confused at first, then turned angry again and then started to laugh. He saw the hurt in her eyes and stopped his laughing, quickly clarifying. “Look, Ethel. I don't care about either of these asses. If I want to talk to you then that is what I will do. You said it yourself, they already hate me” He inched closer to her seeing her slight smile. “With that said, we are pretty alone in here. Do you really want to be alone in here with a bad boy Serpent like me?” She laughed at that and found herself getting pulled against him, her lips locking with his once again and her body was on fire. The heat he gave off made her skin sizzle, electric shocks surging through her body. One of her hands grabbed his shirt, slightly wandering underneath it, feeling the hard planes of his stomach. He had one hand on her cheek, the other was caressing down her throat towards her collarbone, making her shiver. When they heard footsteps they broke apart and looked at Jugghead who just came around the corner. When he saw their flustered faces he had a pretty good idea what had happened here. “We have a Serpent meeting in a few”, he announced and saw the taller teen nod. 

“I have to get to class” and Ethel was gone, quickly, almost running away. Jugghead looked at Sweet Pea, who had followed her with his eyes, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. “Do I even wanna know?”

His hands sliding down from her pretty face to her big breasts, down to her stomach, reaching her most private part and eliciting a moan from her.

He got ripped out of his daydream when Toni slapped his shoulder because he was staring into space. “Hey, you listenin?” the short Serpent said in her normal sassy tone and saw him make a face. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Jugghead has something to say.” The tall teen mumbled something, hating that Toni knew him so well. 

It was after school when he waited for her to finish her tutoring. He needed to see her, speak with her. He simply went inside the library, got looked at funny by some people and proceeded to go where she sat, teaching some other students math. He sat down a few seat away and observed her. She had noticed him and tried to ignore it for the moment, not wanting her students see her so flustered. 

The time went by and as soon as she said goodbye to her students he walked up to her. “Hi” she stacked all her books into her backpack she smiled at him. “Hey there” He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his old jeans. “Can I still walk you home?” That was a question she had not anticipated, but she found it sweet of him to ask. So, his name was fitting, she mused. “Of course, if it's not too much, to be seen with a Northsider and especially the Northsider to be me, out in the open.” she had said these things because he had looked at her funny. He shrugged his shoulders and took the backpack from her. “You know my opinion, and as to the company? I think other people are missing out”

When they were walking towards her home they talked. “You ever heard of a sticky maple?” she suddenly asked making him cringe, yes of course he knows what that means. His silence was answer enough for her. “So...a guy from the football team did it to me.” she saw him tense and continued “He got his in the end, but not without my help. I...helped Betty and Veronica to get revenge on that guy. I gave them the key to my house and helped them plot their revenge. I smiled when I heard him scream...I still feel horrible for that”, she confessed and saw him stop. So she was more like him than he thought. “I think you don't need to feel that way. He seems to have deserved it.” and with that he resumed walking.

Ethel pulled out the key for the door and knew her parents weren't home yet. She wanted to spend more time with the tall Teen, who had captured her heart so easily. So the boldness for her question surprised even herself “Maybe...wanna...come in?”  
The Serpent boy had to expected her to ask that, he had hoped but didn't think she would, and now that she did his body reacted. His need spread through his whole body like wildfire and he wanted nothing more that to rip her clothes off and have his way with her.

She could see it in his eyes, the answer and the feelings, swirling like a hurricane and she was no better, because he probably could see the same in hers. 

As soon as the door was open, they stepped inside, Ethel closing the door and locking it again. When she turned around he was on her, crushing his lips to hers and pushing her back against the door. One hand was already starting to open the buttons of her blouse and the other was in her hair. She was moaning against his lips as his hand tugged a bit harder at her hair, then kissed a trail from her lips to her jaw and began to suck and bite at the side of her throat. “Don't leave a mark” he grinned at that and finally had her blouse open, stepping away from her to admire her. Her skin was flushed, her lips red from the kissing and she was breathing hard, her chest heaving. “God, you are so beautiful” he complimented and she took his hand and led them into her room.   
He closed the door and looked at her like a predator who had his prey right before his eyes. The Serpent pounced on her again and together they tumbled unto her bed. She pushed the leather jacket of his shoulders and tugged at his shirt, motioning for him to get it off. He flung the shirt away and resumed to kissing her, his tongue invading the hot caverns of her mouth and she let her hands wander over the hard planes of his muscles. He pulled her up a bit, only to discard her blouse and soon after her bra followed. “Damn” he groaned and went to work on her nipples. Kissing, licking and sucking on one, while his hand teased the other into a hard peak. Her hands were curling into his hair, tugging and moaning while he showed her how much he loved her breasts. He started to kiss a path down her soft belly towards the waistband of her skirt and he hesitated, looking up at her and seeing her nod. He tugged skirt and underwear down in one swift motion and kissed the inside of her thighs, just to tease her a bit. Hearing her moan loudly he lightly bit and sucked, until she tugged on his hair. “Eager are we?”

“Please, don't tease” came her breathy reply and she moaned loudly as he started to lick her pussy. His hands holding her thighs open for him and his tongue circled around her clit, alternating between licking her pussy and teasing her clit. She was sweet, and he found himself once again addicted to her taste. One finger entered her and gone were her hands, as she fisted them into her sheets, crying out. Damn she was tight he noticed as he added a second finger. Scissoring them on the way out to make her get used to the stretch. Sweet Pea was painfully hard at this point and wanted nothing more than to fuck her, but her pleasure came first. He sucked harder on her clit and added a third finger, speeding up and feeling her walls starting to clench. “Oh...God...I'm...” she couldn't finish the sentence as her orgasm hit her like a train with full speed, wrecking through her body, making her keen and her thighs quiver. Sweet Pea drank every bit she had to give him and lapped lazily at her pussy as she started to calm down a bit. Her freckled skin was even more flushed now than it was before and he could swear that this must be love. His heart jumping as she looked at him, fully satisfied and beckoned him to come closer to her. She pulled him to her, kissing him fully, tasting herself on his tongue. She rolled them over and looked at him through hooded eyes. Her hands wandering to his jeans and making quick work of them. He helped her get them and his boxers off when he raised his hips. 

Sweet Pea wanted her to feel good, had not counted on her to reciprocate the favor. When she took him carefully in her hand, her lips kissing the head, he had to stop himself from arching his hips. Ethel took him into her mouth, making him hiss in pleasure and wrapped her hands around the part of his dick she couldn't fit. He was huge and she was eager to please him and have him fuck her. Her tongue swirled around the head, she hummed in appreciation and he could feel the vibrations, making him groan. 

He had to stop her, before he would come, so he nudged her, and she got his signal. A trail of Saliva between his dick and her mouth as she moved away and he pulled her to him, kissing her once again. The dark haired teen pulled her underneath him, his hands pressing her legs apart to wedge himself between them. Before he made a mistake he looked at her again. “Condom?” was his question and she shook her head. “Pill” was her answer as she pulled him close. 

Sweet Pea lined his rock hard dick up and entered her only with the tip, making her main and squirm, knowing this would be a stretch. He inched himself inside her and when he was seated completely in her he stilled his movements once more waiting for her to give him a sign that it was okay to move. She had her eyes closed, loving the stretch and the friction it caused. “I'm fine” That was all he needed to hear as he started to move, a slow rhythm, stroking deep and long into her. Making her moan and he groaned out.   
Her hands scratched over his back and that made him move a bit faster. He hooked his hands under her knees and pressed them towards her shoulders, getting an ever deeper angle this way. She keened when he hit her spot that made her see stars. “Oh God” He never heard someone moaning so sweetly and he sped up a bit more. Hitting her spot over and over again, making her keen louder and shudder as she came. He had to stop moving, her walls were clenching his dick so hard he was afraid of coming himself. The Serpent had looked into her face as she came and had never seen anything more beautiful that that. Her mouth was wide open in a loud moan, her eyes closing as her whole body arched. Sweet Pea let go of her legs and in that moment she turned them, so he was laying on his back. 

Ethel guided his dick into her and moaned as she started to ride him, Sweet Pea letting his hands wander to her bouncing breasts. He played with her nipples, moving against her, letting his hands wander from her breasts to her hips and grabbed her. “Fuck, yeah”, he groaned and felt his orgasm fast approaching. His right hand found her clit and he tapped it, making her stagger in her tempo, slightly falling forward. Ethel came with a loud keening sound and her walls clenching down on his dick made Sweet Pea come as well. He pumped a few times and emptied himself inside her.

Heavy breathing, sweating bodies but both of them looked satisfied. “Damn”, was the only thing Sweet Pea got out as she got up from him, letting herself fall beside him on the mattress. “Damn sounds about right”, she mumbled and curled herself into him. He was way too tired to move around much, but he somehow had the urge to cuddle with her. He pulled the covers up and over them and cuddled with her. “love you”, she mumbled already half asleep and he grinned. He kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair. “I love you too.” Although he wasn't sure she meant it and he wasn't sure she had heard his reciprocation. She was fast asleep and Sweet Pea followed not soon after, having the best sleep he had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the longest One Shots I have ever written. Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is most welcome.


End file.
